1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device with improved visibility and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed various types of flat-panel display devices having light weight and thin thickness without using a cathode ray tube, e.g., a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device, etc.
The flat-panel display device is typically applied to a display of a television and a personal portable terminal such as a smartphone, a laptop computer or a digital camera. When such a display device is used in the personal portable terminal having limited battery capacity, power consumption of the personal portable terminal depends on power consumption of the display device.
For example, among the flat-panel display devices, the OLED device emits light depending on a change in current amount, and current consumption is high at the time of emitting bright light.